


Heat of Tonight

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [8]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: A/B/O - Heat Fic, Alpha Callum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bottom Ben Mitchell, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Omega Ben, Phil Mitchell is a jerk, Referenced Jay/Lola, Scenting, Top Callum "Halfway" Highway, Verbal Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 8 of Kinktober; An A/B/O story that has omega Ben's heat coming early after he mets alpha Callum.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Heat of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour. 
> 
> Kind of wished I had more time for this story, might come back to it later. I didn't really get to end it where I wanted, but time ran out. Not edited, sorry, two hours just isn't a lot of time lol
> 
> Okay Jacey you have begged, you have pleaded, so finally here is a A/B/O Ballum story.

**Prompt: A/B/O and/or Masturbation - Ballum**

**Time Limit: 2 Hours**

**Heat of Tonight**

Callum Highway looked around the Square inhaling deeply, something was off, he could almost feel it in his bones, but he could not name it. Nothing like this had ever come over him, walking down the street Callum went on full alert. The feeling had been building the last few days, and for some reason right now it was the worst it had been. It dug at Callum like pressing into a healing wound, something was happening around him---but what. He walked into the pub he was meeting Jay at. Tonight, he finally was meeting Jay’s adoptive brother, Ben. Callum had heard all the stories about the two, and the trouble they caused. The Mitchells were well known around here. It seemed liked they had done Sharon’s head in more, while Phil had only laughed, with the saying “boys will be boys.”

Callum recalled as Jay told him about one of their adventures, how now Ben didn’t like them being brought up around him. He had a daughter, and Sharon had warned him more than once, Lexi would give him a run for his money. Ben swore she was taking pleasure in this too, despite her words stating otherwise. Callum had met Lexi Mitchell a few times; she was a spitfire he’d tell you that. Her mother, Lola, was human, and Jay’s soon to be mate. Callum and Lola got along great, for her it was nice to meet a wolf that didn’t treat her like she was less because she’d been born human like her mother and not a wolf like her father.

Jay and Lola were counting on Lexi to be human as well. Ben, her father was an omega, and given statics and Phil’s old fashion point of view all were pointing that way. Only Callum knew better than them, he would bet his life that she was going to be a wolf, and a powerful one at that. He’s hadn’t spent a lot of time with her so he couldn’t say for sure, but the alpha in him knew that little girl was a pup not a human. He almost said something after the first meeting, but Lola tone had a tint of hope. He could understand, she was human, it was only natural that she would want her child to be too. Especially given how she had been treated in the past. 

Ben was edgy, feeling like something was pricking his skin, almost like little needles, he was close to his next heat he knew that. Well it was a false heat if you wanted to get technical. As a male Omega he didn’t get the same teaching as the females, especially since until the last few years his pack alpha didn’t recognize male omegas or female alphas. Ben had spent most his life fighting, sometimes getting into fights just because he had to prove he was as much of a man as anyone else. Then when he came out as gay, that nearly ruined everything that he had built. 

But he was stronger than that, he was a Mitchell.

He just didn’t understand much about being an omega. Sharon had tried, she had done her best but most things that were true for females weren’t true for males. Especially since they couldn’t conceive, but they could only get woman pregnant during a heat. Which would have been nice to know about nine years ago, not that he would change anything. Lexi was thew best thing to ever happen to him. There wasn’t a day that didn’t go by that he didn’t the universe for being a dumb teenage boy. 

Unmated females went into a false heat once a year, since females go into heat in spring, they usually have their false heat in late fall. Males like Ben go into heat during fall. If unmated and around alphas they could experience a false heat every couple of months, it was horrible. Unfortunately for Ben he lived with two alphas, so his body was going into false heats every three months like clockwork. It only got worse since Keanu moved in down the street. They were an almost perfect match, only neither of them wanted the other. Ben felt the need to fight him, his body refused to submit to Keanu. Keanu didn’t mind Ben’s smell, but he did mind it at the same time, they just didn’t fit. They had mutually agreed to decline, much to Phil’s displeasure. 

He liked Keanu. 

Callum looked up as a scent smacked in in the face, the scent of omega, of unmated omega. Callum shook his head as the scent filled his nose, for a moment it was all he could smell, it was all around him. Looking around he saw that no one else was affected like him. Which meant only one thing, potential mate. There was a big difference in being a match and being potential mates. For a beta there wasn’t any more, for an alpha or omega it was everything. It consumed them, the need to mate, to bond. It was also getting more rare these days. Callum had only met one other couple that had been potential mates when they met. 

And one of them had been bonded to another when they met, so their story was very messy. 

Looking up Callum’s eye came into contact with the bluest eyes he had seen, from a man he had seen in passing some weeks ago. Callum began to wonder if that was what he had been sensing. His body knew this man had been close. It was trying to get him to hunt what Callum’s logical mind had not contemplated to be so close. Ben walked towards the tall man that was making his knees shake, and his body wet with slick. A few alpha eyes went to Ben as he moved through the pub, they smell his slick. It didn’t take Ben all but seconds to realize the man was Jay’s friend.

“Callum Highway,” Callum stated looking Ben up and down to the point Ben felt hot, he usually had more control over himself then this.

“I know,” Ben smiled as Callum gave him a curious look. “Ben Mitchell.” Ben smirked watching Callum nod smiling. “Jay has been going on about you for weeks.” Callum turned the prettiest shade of rosy pink Ben had ever seen. “You're an alpha.” That shocked Ben, Jay made it sound like he was a beta.

“And you are going into heat,” Callum stated leaning forward closing his eyes, the tangy sweet scent spiking around them. “You should be with your heat mate, not in a pub.” Callum stated opening his eyes, the once light blue now darkened to a sea grey. “Alone.” Ben flushed, feeling the sweat slide down his body, Callum’s alpha energy was radiating off him to the point Ben could taste him.

“I still have a few days,” Ben muttered blinking once, twice, mouth like cotton.

“No,” Callum laughed inhaling the air around them. “You got…” Callum closed his eyes leaning forward close to Ben’s skin, almost touching but not quite. “three hours, five tops before it hits.” Ben looked around saw an alpha from earlier today eyeing him, another one licking their lips eyes hungry. “I’ll take you…”

“I don’t have a heat mate,” Ben mumbled looking around suddenly very aware of the hungry eyes on him. “I thought I had time.” Ben shifted closer to Callum automatically when one of the guys he noticed stood up. "I would have come out..." Callum could smell the nervous fear on him. 

The alpha was younger than Callum, Callum knew he probably assumed he knew what was happening to Ben, only he didn’t, no alpha did really. An alpha's rut wasn't even close to what an omega heat was like. That alpha assumed Ben would fall to his knees at the smell of alpha, some would, Ben wasn’t like that. He knew Ben’s reputation, he wasn't your typical omega. Ben had never been able to embraced his nature. Callum could understand that, he had fought many of his alpha tendencies. He didn’t like to consume, he didn’t like to push, or make himself known, it had taken years for him to come to terms with his abilities. Years and things that Callum was trying to forget.

The young alpha stopped when Callum looked up at him, spatting out one word, NO. The alpha stopped, Ben did see the younger alpha eyes flash but only for a second, then he moved back to his seat quickly. Callum put his hand around the back of Ben’s neck leading him out of the pub. Not one of the alphas in the pub look towards Ben’s direction, Callum making his claim on the young omega well know. It was clear Callum's alpha power wasn't just radiating with Ben. Ben let out a breathy gasp as Callum’s fingers touched his skin. The tingles starting at his neck then shot down his spine as Callum moved him towards the door. Ben felt the panic of a moment ago fade the moment Callum’s fingers were on his neck, guiding him outside. Ben tried to look around but there was no sign of Jay or Lola.

Callum was beginning to realize he was pretty sure he was being set up. Jay had been talking Ben up for about as long as it seems he had been talking about him to Ben. Lola had been going on and on about how good of a dad Ben was to Lexi. And Lexi loved her dad, they had the same blue eyes, and hers twinkled whenever she would talk about her dad. A few eyes went to Ben, Callum knew it was Ben coming around him that had trigged Ben’s scent. He could have gone out tonight and been fine, but his body was reacting to Callum, sending his pending heat into overdrive. It always fascinated Callum how alpha and omega’s body could trigger almost instant responses while betas had nothing. 

Yet more and more betas were being named, it was strange. 

Gliding him upstairs Ben looked down, he hated this, he hated being an omega. Everyone knew he was in heat, everyone assumed Callum was taking him to his place to claim him, to fuck him, and who was Ben kidding-he hoped he was too. It had been so long since he had spent a heat with someone who actually satisfied the heat. It was clear that Callum was just as affected by this as Ben was. His body wasn’t showing the obvious signs like Ben’s. The hands on Ben's neck and the few small growls he gave to passing alpha's as they moved down the streets were prime examples he was affected. Though Callum was more reserved than any alpha Ben had known, he also smelled better too. 

Like Ben wanted to climb on top of him and just soak in his scent it was that good.

Walking through his door, the flat smelled like Callum, there was no other scent that hit Ben right now. Callum motioned for Ben to sit down as he went to the kitchen, Ben watched him go towards the refrigerator first. Ben closed his eyes his skin was starting to tingle everywhere, the itchy tingle not the good tingle. Which meant soon he wouldn’t’ be able to handle clothes, that was sometimes the worst part. Clothing hurt, he'd spend days naked. Being in heat was mortifying on a good day, but when you lived with your family like his pack did it was worse. Luckily, Lola and Lexi were human, so they didn’t pick up on most thing like Jay or Louise did. 

Or worse his dad and Sharon.

“You need to drink this,” Callum told him placing a large bottle of water in front of him. “I’m reheating some pizza for you.” Callum’s hand went to his forehead feeling, Ben's body temperature was rising fast.

“What,” Ben muttered in a daze not really hearing him, attempting to leaning into Callum’s touch.

“You don’t have to stay here Ben,” Callum told him softly, Ben whimpering as he moved his hand away. “I can take you anywhere you need to go.” Callum watched Ben, watched as he squirmed, watched as he looked at the water bottle. “I’m going to assume your pack hasn’t always had omega rights.” Ben shook his head no, looking away. “You said you didn’t have a heat mate?”

“I usually can handle them alone,” Ben huffed shaky hands going for the water, sometimes these false heats were worse than his actual heat in fall. “When it gets too bad, which isn't common I use Alpha Finder.”

“Excuse me,” Callum snapped his tone like ice, it had Ben looking up at him wide eyed. Ben recalls now Jay mentioning Callum being against that app. “Do you realize how many omegas have ended up dead because of that app.” Ben gulped, feeling the heat of Callum's eyes on him. “It’s also been confirmed they’re affiliated with multiple omega slavery rings.” Ben frowned, he had thought those were rumors, Callum growled walking away when Ben said nothing.

Ben had heard stories about the app, but he never had any complaints, he just assumed people were talking nothing. When he tried to use a traditional matchmaker, they kept putting him with women because of who his father was. The issue was few women were alphas, and he wasn’t attracted to women. For some male omegas being paired with a knowledgeable female beta was fine. Jay had been with a female omega before Lola, and she never went looking for an alpha. With patience, understanding, and communication between partners a beta could satisfy the heat. Only Ben didn’t want a woman, he was gay, no matter how much his father tried to make him not be.

Ben was squiring, his clothes were starting to feel itchy and sticky against his slick skin. He was picking up scents from other people now that made him nauseous and dizzy. He looked over to Callum who was pulling what looked to be pizza out of his oven. He recalled that he mentioned reheating pizza for him, that's when he realized he must have dozed off for a second. That wasn't good, he had an hour before the need to make consumed him. Taking a drink of water, he took another, and another before he knew it he had down the entire bottle. Ben didn’t feel good, he knew that was part of this, especially since Callum had forced the heat to come on sooner. 

Callum placed another bottle of water, clearly Callum had done this before.

“Do you want me to take you somewhere,” Callum asked gently placing the food in front of him, Ben looked up. “Ben you can stay here, I’ll stay out here and my bedroom will be yours.” Ben frowned at him, he didn't want Callum out here while he was in there--alone. “Or I can help you through this, it’s your call.” Ben nodded, looking at the food suddenly hungry, he was so hungry. “Eat first.” Callum smile running his fingers through Ben’s hair watching as Ben closed his eyes.

After Ben ate all the pizza that Callum had reheated, he verbalized that he wanted Callum to help him with his heat. Ben had never had an alpha make him do that before, which made Callum declare after this they were talking. Callum made Ben call Jay who laughed, and swore that he didn't know Callum was an alpha. Jay went concern when Ben told him his heat was bad, Callum was a potential mate. Jay understood, told him he'd take care of Lola and Lexi. His job was to take care of himself right now.

Callum pulled him into the bathroom connected to his bedroom and told him to strip, Ben listened without fail. Callum had him step into the shower after explaining this will get off all the scents from today. After he showered he was to go into the bedroom to make his space, Callum's bedroom would be his heat nest. If at any time he wanted Callum to leave the room he would, Ben's instincts would be to stay there until the heat is over. Sharon had never explained that to him, but it did make sense. During his heat he rarely left his bed, the times he did to go to the bathroom or kitchen he was in a complete panic. Like at any second he would be attacked even though they were his family, his pack. 

The water was perfect, it slide down his body, Ben slowly felt himself relax. He scrubbed at his body smiling, the scents of the pub, the car lot, his family, and anything else just wash away down the drain. Callum had told him not to touch himself yet, he had to fight the urge until he was in the bed. Or there was a chance he'd never leave the shower, his body thinking that was his heat nest. Ben wanted to laugh that wolves would use the word nest, but later he would understand. It was called that because in his bed he made a sort of cozy nest. Surrounding himself with pillows and blankets until he felt safe, protected. 

People assumed heats were about sex, you find a nice alpha they knot you a few times and you are good. But the truth was a heat was about bonding, about connecting to someone. It was why a mated alpha's rut and their omega's heat will happened at the same time. It usually take a couple years, but they'll be in complete sync with each other. It was about two people linking themselves on a level that not everyone got to experience. An omega puts down all their defenses, they open themselves up no fear no hesitation, an alpha sheds their control, allow themselves to be vulnerable and weak. The sex was only one part of it, and to many who have shared it with someone they trusted, it wasn't even the best part.

Callum had taken Ben's clothes, he would wash them for when the heat was over, but he did not need them right now. Clothes would only feel constricting, one of his oldest friend Johnny told him that clothes actually hurt during a bad heat. Almost like being forced to wear them was a punishment, a rejection. Maybe he was right because as Callum took them he visibly saw Ben relax, he could smell the omega's ease. Ben probably didn't even know it, and right now he wouldn't understand not really. So Callum stripped the bed, putting on the sheets he washed just this morning. Clean blankets, and extra pillows. Johnny had mentioned he liked to get lost in them, and Ben seemed to match him in personality. 

Walking into the room Callum smiled, because Ben was in the middle of his bed rolling around like a pup. Callum had shared a heat with two omegas, one because his father made him, and the other because the Army required it. The art of omega scenting was incredible. An omega's scent could calm or enrage an alpha, it was why most alpha in his unit had an omega. They balanced each other. They were assigned together, as long as you serve you were each others, no exceptions. Even if you are mated to another, they just had to deal with it. 

Ben smiled at him as Callum walked into the bathroom, Ben's tangy sweet scent was everywhere. Callum stripped quickly tossing his clothes in the hamper, he'd remove them later so they wouldn't bother Ben during this heat. This was his space for now. Stepping in the shower Callum was clinical in his movements, just scrubbing to get himself clean. This way Ben would only smell Callum's scent,. then their scent mixed. It could damage an omega mentally then physically if they smelled another wolf on you during their heat, especially if they were unmated. He had never seen it, but he'd read case files on the subject in his training. Stepping out, he dried off going towards the bedroom, stopping as he heard then saw Ben withering back and forth in his bed. 

Ben Mitchell was a sight to behold. 

Callum watched Ben with his hand wrapped around his hard cock, watched his back arch into his hand as he jerked himself off harshly. Callum bit his bottom lip leaning against the door as Ben moved his hand up and down quickly, maybe too quick for Callum's taste. Twisting his hand roughly when he got to the crown gathering the pre-cum from the head, hissing as his thumb rubbed the underside. Then moving up and down again, over and over again like a practiced move trying to chase a high of self pleasure. Ben opened his eyes then stopped when he saw Callum watching him. Callum smiled as Ben turned bright red, he wouldn't think Ben Mitchell would be bashful. "Don't stop," Callum told him watching him gulp, eyes going wide. "Unless you want me to leave the room."

Ben shook his head no, started to move his hand again harshly. "Slow down, you got all the time." Ben looked at him, Callum smiled, Ben was probably so used to having to hide his omega nature. "Lube in under the pillow." Callum motioned, then watched Ben slowly go for the tube. Moments later Ben was moving his hand slower than before a lot slower, closing his eyes as Callum climbing on the bed. "Is this okay." Ben nodded eyes closed. "Words Ben, I need the words." Ben opened his eyes, those blue eyes that remind him of ice crystals looking baffled. "I don't care what you do to me Callum." Callum sighed, they'd have to talk about that later. No unmated omega should ever give that permission to an alpha. 

He'd seen too many omega hurt that way. 

Callum crawled towards him slowly his hand resting on Ben's thighs, Callum wanted to bite those fleshy ivory thighs, his mouth watered at the sight. The wolf inside of him wanted him to claim, to mark, to make Ben his so no other alpha would ever think of touching him. "Keep going" Callum softly order his thumbs rubbing his thighs. "I want to see you come," Ben nodded. Ben started to move his hand again, still going slow as Callum hands began to rub Ben's thighs. Pulling them apart massage the skin feeling the goose bumps under his finger tips. 

His cock was so close, Callum could easily lean forward taking the hard leaking length into his mouth, finishing him off, but he wanted to see Ben come. Callum took his own cock into his hand moaning softly. Ben whimpering when his eyes saw Callum jerking himself to the same rhythm as his. All while Callum's other hand remained rubbing, massaging Ben's thigh. "You are so close aren't you," Callum asked, but no answer came. "Just let go Ben, be good for me," Ben nodded, then gasped out a whimper as he came for Callum. He came all over his hand and abdomen, the sound hitting Callum hard. Callum jerked himself faster, and faster until moments later he was coming all over Ben. Ben gasped again when the scent of Callum filled the space, when the scent of them mix surrounded them both.

Ben felt like he was floating, nothing could touch him right now. 

Ben opened his eyes a few moments later, Callum had wiped it away with a cloth that only had been wet by water. Ben apparently was also never taught he shouldn't shower until after his heat was over. The scent helped center both the omega and alpha. Later Callum would understand when he discovered his step-mother taught him what she could without Phil or their last alpha knowing. Callum smile as Ben curled up against him, his head resting on Callum's chest. Callum telling him to sleep after having him drink more water. "We have time, sleep now pup."

Ben laughed looking up at him, "I'm twenty-five, too old to be a pup" Callum looked at him, Ben's eye lids kept falling, reminded him of a toddler trying to stay awake, Callum leaned forward placing a kiss on Ben's head.

"Sleep," Callum whispered gently, "We have plenty of time." Ben nodded finally closing his eyes, his body finally relaxing against Callum's.

"Stay," Ben mumbled against Callum's skin, their legs becoming tangled.

"I'll be right here," Callum swore to him kissing the top of Ben's head again. "Your safe, I promise."

Laying there in the bed hearing Ben's heart slow to a steady beat, inhaling his scent that was all around him. Callum laughed, they hadn't kissed yet. A kiss was the ultimate test of compatibly, two could match in every way, but then they kiss and nothing. Callum wasn't worried, he had a feeling that when they kiss it would be explosive. If Ben tasted half as good as he smelled, Callum knew he'd never want to let him go. Looking down he smiled, he only hoped Ben felt the same.

But they had time, they had nothing but time.

The End


End file.
